


Iluvatar the One

by Eledhwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Pre-Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LOTR Holidays Challenge: the Great Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iluvatar the One

Ilúvatar the One did sing a song,  
The world to fashion there, in Music long;  
“All sing!” said he, “thou spirits of earth and of air,  
“Of trees and hills and water!”  
O! Arda!

And lo! they sang and the Music swelled,  
The melody went out into the Void.  
The Ainur sang and Eru revealed to them  
The world they had created.  
O! Arda!

Then lustful Morgoth now did change his tune,  
Discord brought he now into that song.  
The harmony was lost, to Eru’s deepest grief,  
The Music nigh to dying,  
Ah! Arda!

But then Ilúvatar did raise his voice,  
And drownéd out the din of Morgoth’s wrath.  
The Ainur sang, and brought the earth to being,  
The world for Eru’s children.  
O! Arda!

  



End file.
